


Haz lo que quieras

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Regret, Sleepy Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Anthony invitó a Peter a un viaje de negocios a Ámsterdam. La última noche él termina pasado de copas y Peter no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad de conseguir lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo...





	Haz lo que quieras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do whatever you want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851349) by [Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May). 



Esa fue su última noche en Ámsterdam. El hombre tenía un leve dolor de cabeza debido probablemente a la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido.

El tímido muchacho lo acompañó hasta su cuarto. Tuvo que hacerlo ya que el hombre había sido quien lo había invitado a ir con él a ese viaje de negocios.

—Gracias por acompañarme, chico —le dijo el mayor, tratando se sentarse sobre la cama.

—No fue nada, señor Stark —dijo el aludido tragando saliva en seco—. Yo-- ¿Estará bien si lo dejo solo?

—Sí, claro —dijo Anthony, agarrando una almohada para abrazarla. Para el menor lucía tan indefenso en el estado en que se encontraba.

—Al menos…, ¿puedo sacarle los zapatos?

—Haz lo que quieras, chico —le dijo Anthony adormilado. Beber bebidas alcohólicas era algo normal para él. Usualmente podía mantenerse en pie y  evitar que las personas notaran su ebriedad, pero esa noche había fallado miserablemente. ¿Era por su edad? ¿Por tantos años de bebidas? No lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía era que los masajes que Peter le estaba dando a las plantas de sus pies se sentían demasiado bien como para dejarlo pasar.

—Carajo, chico. Pensé que dijiste que sólo me quitarías los zapatos.

—Sí, pero dijo: “Haz lo que quieras” justo después de eso.

—Espera un momento —Anthony se puso boca arriba para mirar a Peter mientras seguía masajeando sus pies. Empezó con la planta para después sacarle las medias y seguir con sus dedos—. Dios, eres increíble —Anthony no pudo evitar gemir. No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que sus dedos fueron masajeados de esa forma pero estaba seguro que había sido hace mucho tiempo. Sentía cómo su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que Peter tocaba justo _esa_ parte que lo enloquecía.

—¿Le gusta?

—Sí…

—¿Lo está disfrutando?

—Sí… También estoy medio dormido. Así que, si digo algo inapropiado…

—Le hice hacer algo inapropiado —la voz de Peter le sonó extraña, así que echó una rápida mirada a ese muchacho. Pudo ver una mirada salvaje dirigida hacia él, algo realmente raro teniendo en cuenta que era Peter, el chico, el nerd con quien siempre hablaba de tecnología y cosas por el estilo cada vez que se encontraban. Peter siempre había sido un niño para él, pero, por sobre todas las cosas, Peter era el sobrino de May, prácticamente el hijo de May, y sería inapropiado sentir algo por él más allá que amor fraternal. Nunca pensó en él de otra forma más que esa. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba… _tan_ duro?

Cuando Anthony trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, Peter estaba desabrochando sus pantalones y haciéndose cargo de su erección.

—Peter, no —trató de detenerlo, pero él ya estaba besando su hombría de una forma tan tierna que lo hizo estremecer.

—Sólo lo estoy… ayudando…, señor Stark —dijo el aludido, mirándolo escasos segundos.

Ni siquiera pudo pensar correctamente. El muchacho separó sus piernas y fue acercándose a su ropa interior haciendo un recorrido con sus labios. Cuando llegó a la misma trató de sacársela con los dientes. Levantó la vista para mirar a Anthony. Sí. Él lo estaba mirando y el mundo parecía empezar a importarle una mierda, justo como Peter quería.

El muchacho sonrió de lado y se ayudó de sus manos para deshacerse de la última pieza de tela que cubría el cuerpo de Anthony.

¿Cuándo aprendió Peter a hacer sexo oral de la forma en que se lo estaba haciendo? Anthony podía ver los rulos de Peter volviéndose un desastre mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba sobre su erección de una forma que jamás había experimentado.

—Peter, creo que eso fue… suficiente —jadeó Anthony.

—Sí, tiene razón —reconoció el muchacho, poniéndose de pie sólo para que el hombre notara cómo había estado masturbándose—. Estoy listo —susurró. Eso fue salvaje, tan prohibido al mismo tiempo que parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Peter se deshizo de sus ropas y gateó sobre la cama para sentarse sobre el regazo de Anthony. Empezó a moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante en una forma tan sensual aunque fuera un chico, aunque fuera un hombre igual que Anthony. Sus manos desabotonaron la camisa del mayor y echó un vistazo a su torso, admirándolo—. Nunca selo había dicho, pero…usted fue mi primer hombre —Anthony lo miró sorprendido—… Tú fuiste el primer hombre por el cual acabé —jadeó en su declaración. No parecía ser la primera vez que Peter hacía eso, si es que Anthony podía decir eso—. Te deseo tanto —siguió diciendo Peter, probando la piel del hombre debajo suyo hasta el punto de saber exactamente dónde tocarlo para hacerle perder el sentido común. Anthony pensó que volvería a sentarse encima suyo, pero lo hizo sobre su hombría—… Se siente tan bien —susurró, inmóvil, sólo sintiendo esa erección que tanto tiempo había deseado tener dentro suyo—… Señor Stark —dijo dando pequeños saltos sobre el cuerpo del mayor—… Tony…

El hombre debajo suyo estaba perdiendo la cabeza –si es que ya no la había perdido hace rato. Estaba teniendo sexo con un chico de quince años. Estaba teniendo sexo con el sobrino de May. Estaba teniendo sexo con Peter.

Si hubiera tenido una mínima posibilidad de obtener un boleto para ir al cielo, lo que estaba sucediendo entre esas sábanas estaban haciendo añicos esa posibilidad. Hasta podía sentir el fuego del infierno recorriendo todo su cuerpo para agolparse sobre su erección, sintiéndola atrapada en el interior del cuerpo del muchacho.

Anthony sabía que hacer eso con Peter estaba mal, pero no hacerlo era mil veces peor. Su interior se sentía increíblemente estrecho y sus gemidos parecían como los de la prostituta más barata que podría encontrar en la calle. Parecía haber dicho la verdad cuando dijo que lo deseaba.

Peter curvó su cuerpo hacia atrás y se apoyó sobre las rodillas de Anthony. Él había levantado una de sus manos para tocarlo, para ser él quien tuviera el control de la situación, pero, internamente sentía que sería “menos terrible” si no tenía otro tipo de contacto con él más que el que estaban teniendo, aunque ese fuera el más íntimo de todos.

 

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó. Trató de agarrarlo sin tener que abrir los ojos, pero la mesa de luz parecía tan lejana que no lo encontraba. Chistando, finalmente se sentó de un salto para encontrarse a los pies de la cama, mientras que su teléfono, se encontraba al otro lado de la misma. Masajeándose la sien, se acercó a la mesa de luz y atendió la llamada. Suspiró al leer en la pantalla el nombre de la persona que estaba al otro lado.

—“ _Buen día. Dime que no es muy temprano_ ”, dijo May.

—No, para nada. Estaba en el baño.

—“ _Ya veo. ¿Cómo les fue?_ ”

—Bien… Bien —Anthony se giró un poco para echar un vistazo a la espalda de Peter, quien descansaba a su lado.

—“ _¿Van a volver hoy?_ ”

—Sí, pero estaremos llegando mañana. No me esperes despierta.

Al otro lado, May rio suavemente.

—“ _Tony…_ ”

—¿Mh?

—“ _Gracias por haberle dado a Peter esta oportunidad. Si no fuera por ti, él seguiría confinado a los límites de Queens…_ ”

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, May. Peter es… es de la familia… Es tu familia… Y, por lo tanto, también es mi familia.

Anthony empezó a jugar con la réplica de la antigua torre de los Vengadores que Peter le había regalado.

—“ _Aún así… Gracias… por haber entrado en nuestras vidas._ ”

—Nos vemos mañana.

—“ _Hasta mañana. Te amo._ ”

—Yo también te amo.

Anthony cortó la llamada y suspiró.

¿Cómo lidiaría a partir de ahora con su futura prometida y, para colmo, con su futuro sobrino, con el que había terminado de tener sexo hacía unas cuantas horas?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^^  
> Antes de que lo pidan... Sí, esto va a tener una continuación. ¿Cuándo? Quien sabe, pero necesitaba escribir algo como lo que leyeron xD  
> Feliz viernes santo :)


End file.
